wookie as seme?
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: pagi yang cerah di suatu dorm..namun tak seperti pag- pagi sebelumnya..pagi ini terjadi kegaduhan di salah satu couple SJ     mari kita intip saja jgn lupa bawa perlengkapan kalian ya aka handicamp..camera dsb


wookie as seme?/yewook/one shoot

oleh_ Linda Liinda Lindaa_

Title : wookie as seme?

Author : fua kim

Genre : Yaoi..hehe

Rating : PG 17~(‾▿‾~)

pagi yang cerah di suatu dorm..namun tak seperti pag- pagi sebelumnya..pagi ini terjadi kegaduhan di salah satu couple SJ

mari kita intip saja(jgn lupa bawa perlengkapan kalian ya aka handicamp..camera dsb)

~yewook room~(anggap saja yeye masih sekamar ma wookie ..ok )

"hwaaaa..wookie chagiya? ada apa dengan mu ? kenapa kau berubah seperti racoon?"

"bagaimana hyung?aku cocok kan?" tanya wookie

"ckckck..apanya yang cocok..kau sama sekali tak cocok chagi" kata yesung

"ja..jadi hy..hyung merasa kalau aku tidak cocok berpakaian seperti ini.." kata wookie sambil ngeluarin jurus andalan nya

"bu..bukan begitu ..kau tak terlihat seperti biasanya saja"

mau tau apa yang terjadi dengan si eternal magnae? Sampai-sampai membuat yesung. Ternyata wookie pake dandanan ala kangin pas lagi wamil. Kenap wookie berpakaian seperti itu ?

== flashback on ==

"wookie"panggil magnae setan

"ne..ada apa kyu?"

"hmm"kyu pura pura berfikir

"ada apa kyu?kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?"tanya wookie polos

"apa kau tak bosan menjadi uke dari yesung hyung?"

"memang kenapa? aku suka pada yesung hyung" kata wookie di sertai blushing di pipinya

"tapi apa kau yakin jika yesung hyung juga menyukai, ah ani maksudku apa yesung hyung juga mencintai mu?"

"tentu saja ..kenapa kau berfikir jika hyung tidak menyukai ku lagi?"

"ckckc..apa kau tidak tau hyung?

"tidak..emang kenapa?"

"ini" kata kyu sambil nyodorin lepi nya

mata wookie membulat seketika, saat membaca apa yang ada di dalam nya.. Termya si epil lagi manas manasin wookie sama berita-berita yang tak benar

ini tentang craickpair yang berhubungan dengan yesung . mengertikah? baik jika belum mengerti akan saya jelaskan

ada yang pernh dengar WonSung?atau KyuSung?

ya saat ini si umma sedang membaca ff dengan pairing diatas..ada yang tahu kenapa wookie kaget dengan

ff di atas? karna yesung jadi pairing nya dan dia jadi uke

"mian hyung..bukan maksud..."

"aku mengerti kyu" belum sempat kyu meneruskan kata kata nya, wookie sudah main potong dan pergi ninggalin kyu

setelah wookie pergi kyu tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai evil

"ada apa ?kenapa senyum senyum kyu" tanya bunny boy

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung"

"awas kalau ada rencana gila yang kau pikirkan" ternyata si bunny boy bisa mencium gelagat dr si epil

"hyung tenang saja"

== flashback off ==

jika begitu lah kenapa eternal magane berubah seperti ini dan sudah satu jam wookie berubah 180 derajat..tentu sja membuat member lain bingung

saat ini semua member sedang duduk di ruang makan ,,tentu saja wookie sudah tidak memakai pakaian tentaranya ..dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa tapi cool..namun kenapa member lain bingung?

itu karna wookie tidak memasak. alhasik teuki sebagai hyung paling tua yang masak dan itu menimbulkan desah kecewa dari rakusnest aka eunshinhae*mian,,, jgn bakar ane*

"em hyung,, sebenarnya ada apa dengan wookie-ah?" tanya shindong

"aku juga tak tahu" jawab yesung apa adanya

sudah hampir 1 hari wookie bertingkah tak wajar

"hyung aku lapar " kata wookie datar

"ya sudah ..kau kan biasa masak ..kenapa tidak memasak?aku juga lapar chagi..bisakah.."

"ani hyung"

"eh? apa maksud mu ?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMASAK HYUNG.." bentak nya

"chagi?ada apa dengan mu?.jika aku ada salah ..bicara saja..jadi?"

"aku ingin jdi seme mu hyung"

"oh kau ingin jadi seme ku .. MWWWOOOOOO?itu tidak bisa chagi."

"wae?wae hyung?

"tentu saja karena kau tak cocok chagi.."

"pokok nya aku ingin jadi seme..aku akan umumkan jika tidak ada yewook lagi..yang ada hanya

RyeoSung saja.."

bagai di sambar petir..yesung hanya bisa terbengong bengong saja

seperti kemarin..hari ini wookie belum kembali menjadi wookie yang childish seperti biasa nya..,jika biasanya wookie yang di suapin yesung,,hari ini malah yesung yang di suapin wookie,,

"chagiya..aku malu jika kau begini" kata yesung

"tapi aku kan bersikap seperti seme yang baik"

mendengar kata SEME dari mulut wookie ,,membuat member lain gedubrak ria

ada kyu yang nelen garpu*sadis*lalu eunhae yang nyemburin makanan ke muka masing2 pasangan nya..jangan lupakan teukie yang langsung sweet drop

"em wooki baby..sepertinya kau mengucapkan kata kata yang salah"kata umma suju aka teuki

"apaa yg salah umma?aku kan memang SEMEnya yesung hyung dan aku bersikap seperti seme sejati seperti appa kangin.." member lain langsung bergedik ngeri jika itu sampai benar benar terjadi.

sesaat kemudian

"emm hyung ,,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?" tanya donghae ketika wookie di ajak teuki pergi lebih tepatnya dipaksa

"aku juga tak tahu hae..kemarin pagi wookie sudah bertingkah seperti itu"

"emm hyung sebenarnya..." kyu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"?"teriak member lain

"jadi penyebabnya kau ya.."kata yesung

"ne.."

"ish ..kau ini"

"lalu baimana hyung.."kata shindong

sebenarnya shindong tidak ada masalah dengan perubahan wookie..dia juga tidak perduli dengan

masalah yewook couple..tapi dia hanya perduli pada 1 hal yaitu MAKANANNYA..semenjak wookie ngambek dan tidak memasak..otomatis yang masak adalah teuki..tentu kalian tahu kan masakan

andalannya teuki?yup benar tiap hari adalah HARI RAMEN

"aku juga tak tahuuuuuu.. kau ada ide kyu..ini kan gara gara kau"

"hmm..begini saja" kata kyu langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga yesung dan pada saat itu wookie

datang dengan pasukan uke nya

"hyuuuung !"

"wookie ku sudah pulang?" kata yesung sambil mau meluk wookie namun di tepis wookie

"ada apa wookie"

"hyung jahat..aku hanya pergi sebentar tapi hyung malah selingkuh sama kyu!aku benci kau hyung !kau harus di hukum!"

"MWOOOOOO!ANDWEEEEEE!" terik yesung waktu di seret wookie..entah setan mana yang merasuki wookie sehingga dia bisa menyeret yesung yang lebih besar dari pada nya..nmun saat di kamar,,ketika wookie hampir mengHUKUM nya..yesung teringat kata kata kyu

"hiks_.._hiks_.._hiks" tangis yesung tiba tiba

"ada apa hyung?" tanya wookie ..raut wajah wookie berubah dan itu memunculkan seringai di wjah yesung dan TENTU SAJA WOOKIE TIDAK TAHU

"aku tidak selingkuh chagi..dan apapun yang kau baca atau kau dengar itu..hiks..tidak..hiks..benar" kata yesung dengan akting nya

"hyung.."

"jika kau ingin aku jadi uke mu aku tidak masalah..asal kan kau mau tetap bersama ku" kata yesung sambil mentap wookie tentu saja dengan air mata palsunya, "aku rela chagi" padahal dalam hati yesung sudah komat kamit agar itu tak terjadi

"hyung..a..aku..hwaa hiks hiks ..mianhe hyung.." kata wookie yang langsung memeluk yesung, "seharusnya aku tak seperti ini hyung,,benar apa teukie hyung "

"memang apa yang di katakan teuki hyung?"

Flashback on

at caffe

saat ini para uke sedang mengintrogasi wookie

"jadi?" kata teuki

"apa hyung" tanya wookie

"apa yang terjadi ..sehingga kau jadi seperti ini?"

wookie mencerikatan yg sebenarnya

"jadi ini perbuatan kyuepil?" tanya sungmin dan wookie hnya mengangguk

"awas aja nanti kau kyu" ancam sungmin yang sebenarnya tak di dengar oleh kyu

"dia tidak salah hyung" bela wookie

"tapi gara gara dia kau dan yesung hyung jadi.."

"sudahlah min,,dan kau wookie,,tidak sebaik nya kau percaya..itu hanya ff kan ..itu bukan kemauan

yesung babo itu..kembalilah seperti wookie yang biasa nya" saran teuki

flashback end

"begitulah kata teuki hyung ..aku ingin percaya,,tapi ketika pulang ,,hyung malah..hiks ,,malah..selingkuh dengan kyu..hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa" tangis wookie pecah

"itu tidak benar chagi.." kata yesung mantap..kali ini tak ada akting yang tercipta, "hanya kau yang hyung cintai ..tidak ada wonsung..kyusung ato yang lain yang ada hanya YEWOOK forever"

"jinja hyung?"

"ne" lalu di sambarnya bibir mungil wookie dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu

"kembali lah seperti wookie yang aku kenal ne?"

"eum" angguk wookie

lalu kembali lah ke 2 bibir itu di tautkan dengan cukup lama tanpa ada nafsu ..hanya lah ciuman kasih sayang yang tercipta

END

akhirnya kelar juga ni FF,, ngeditnya cin,,,,,,,,

mianhae mgkn msh byk typo(s), g teliti,,

namanya juga manusia ko,,

RnR pleaseeeeeeeeee :D


End file.
